Wars in Trek
by jedimaster547
Summary: The enterprise is on a rutine scan of the neutral zone when they pick up a reading of a spacial fluxuation that indicates a new worm ole is forming awhere of the danger Captain Kirk moves the Enterprise out of harms way when they recive a distress call...
1. Chapter 1

" Now that we're alone your highness we can discuss your situation away from prying ears."

"Senator."

"Pardon?"

"Senator. That is my title and occupation."

"Oh forgive me but in the few fragments of information we found from your ship it said you were,"

"That was old information. You must of uncovered the old memory dock, I have not been queen for a while."

"Oh do forgive me I just assumed you still held that title you seem far to young to of passed on your throne. In our culture its traditional for the monarch to remain in power until they are old enough to retire and then they pass it on to their first born."

"That seems some what crude form of leadership. The thorn should be passed on to the most qualified that the people chose. I was elected I served my term for the people and then I was appointed Senator for my planet."

"In the words of my first mate , that seems quite logical."

"Yes, in a way it is. As much as I enjoy discussing traditions and cultures I believe it is most important to discuss the matter at hand."

"I agree what do you remember of the worm hole that brought you here and destroyed your vessel?"

"I was on a diplomatic mission back to the republic's capital. My ship rendezvoused with another to drop up my chief body grad who was assigned a every important mission by our chancellor. After we rendezvoused our ship continued back onto course for the capitol when my ships computer began to receive readings of spaceial fluxuation and then before I new it I was being dragged into a worm whole then I was here my ship was badly damaged and I was losing life support so I sent out a distress becan luckily your ship got to me in time."

"Yes very lucky, I'm glad we could come to your rescue fair Senator. I hope you can fill absolutely at home here."

"Thank you Captain for all your hospitality but 'making myself at home' is not on my agenda. The top on my priorities is to return back to galaxy . The politics of my republic are in a very fragile situation right now ; we're in the middle of an intergalactic war!"

"I see… you really are a damsel in distress…"

"Excuse me?"

"Its an old saying from my home world. Its what we call a beautiful woman in a trouble some situation."

"Interesting saying Captain but I'm afraid the longer this 'damsel' is here the worse the situation will become. Its very important I return as soon as possible before it is to late."

" I understand completely Senator and I will do everything in my power to see that you return quickly and safely ."

"Thank you Captain."

"N need to thank me it is my pleasure to help a damsel. My crew is at your disposal." he leaned over and pressed a button on the COM system, " Scotty report to my ready room ."

A quick rely came over the other side of the intercom.

"Aye-aye Captain."

"My crew are the best of the best in Starfleet ."

"I'm sure I will find everything on your ship that way Captain."

They both smiled at each other in understanding .

_Ding Ding_

"Come in Scotty."

The doors opened and a very anxious engineer walked in ."

Standing, "Scotty I'd Like you to meet our new guest." he motioned with his hand for Scotty to come forward.

"Senator this is my chief engineer, Scotty this is our new guest."

"Aye yes I'd is a pleasure to have you aboard me lady." He said kissing her hand.

"It's a pleasure Scotty. You and your crew are my only hope on returning back to my own galaxy."

"Aye lass and we'll do everything in our power to help ye."

"Yes my crew is at your disposal Senator. Everything you need for your repairs is yours."

"Thank you Captain I am in your debut."

"You're very welcome my fair lady." he said with a smug smile, " Now I'm sure you and Scotty that have a lot of matters to discuss so I wont hold you back from your work any longer. Scotty escort the Senator to engineering so you may begin your work."

"Aye-aye Captain."

"Thank you Captain ."

"Please call me Jim."

"Thank you then … Jim."

She said and then her and Scotty existed leaving the captain alone.

Alone with his thoughts the captain's mind began to swam with the events that had occurred throughout the day.

"Computer begin recording."

The computers lights began to blink as the familiar voice automated voice greeted him..

"Ready to begin recording Captain."

"_Captain's loge supplemental. Today while on a routine sweep of the neutral zone our sensors picked up a slight spaceial flux . We decided to stay and investigate, as we were going through our scans a we picked up a same worm hole beginning to form . Worm holes in there early stages are very unstable so I called to order to move the ship out of the sector . Shortly after we received a distress call coming from the worm hole . We returned to answer to the distress call. We found a ship that was very damaged the one survivor was a woman who we soon learned to be a Senator. She claimed to be on a diplomatic mission to her peoples capital planet when she stumbled on to the worm hole and was dragged into it which brought to into our galaxy. Its not the fact that she's from another galaxy in some far away place in the universe , and she's a person of some great importance which comes as no surprise for she has a very strong essence. Her leadership skills are fit for those of a Starfleet captain but she holds very strong ties for what the morals of her peoples will are and incorporates them with her decisions. Everything about her although alien , is somewhat familiar to species we have encountered . I agreed to give her the luxuries of my crew at her __disposal to help her to return to her pervious coordinates so she can continue her mission. I cannot help but to believe she is hiding something . When we beamed her aboard I was sure we had come to the aid to some poor alien who was at the wrong place at the wrong time but what in a way that's not what we found… this alien form another galaxy on the other side of the universe.. She's … she's a human… our scans concurred what our eyes saw. She's a human woman from another galaxy. This new discovery and her knowledge could answer so many questions about us, about her people , about her galaxy , but I have made my decision . I will not keep her away from her people that need her, as long as I have to. Tomorrow night we're holding a annual dinner on hallow deck two give the Senator the proper welcoming to our quadrant to introduce her to all our diverse customs and cultures. Hopefully she can learn much about as and us her and maybe the mystery that surrounds her species origins could possibly hold the answers to many scientists questions and with the birth of the new worm hole the possibility of extergalactic space travel could be achieved. As of now the Senator is the only living being to of ever achieved it , I have scheduled her to be examined by my Chief Medical Officer, Dr McCoy , tomorrow morning. Computer end recording."_

"_Recording ended."_

"_Good. Computer locate Mr. Spock."_

"_Mr. Spock is on the bridge."_

_The captain reacted up activating his com badge ._

"_Spock report to my ready room."_

"_On my way Captain."_

"_Oh and Spock you're never going to believe this one."_

"_If this is another one of your human illogical discussions then I have no doubt that your conclusion is correct."_

_Chuckling to himself ._

"_Trust me Spock this one is outta this galaxy."_

"_Understood Captain . I'll be there shortly. Spock out."_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was alive with cheer and celebration . Hallow Deck Two was decorated for a traditional Politian Banquette in honor of their esteemed guest the Senator. Almost every member of the crew was in attendance , every one of the eager to meet this alien yet human from another galaxy.

" It is a great honor to have you hear with us Senator."

"Thank you Captain your hospitality is greatly appreciated it is a rare thing to find in my galaxy. The war has seemed to drive out any form of kindness in most people."

"War does have its ways of bringing out the worst in people but on the contrary it can also bring out the best . You for example aside from your concern and eagerness to return to your people your amiability does not seem quite affected."

"Nothing is as what I seems Captain."

" Ha so I've been told."

The doors of the hallow deck opened as Mr. Spock and Scotty entered. Noticing the Captain the crew moved aside so that they could reach the captain.

"Captain . Senator. Mr. Scot and I have been successful in rerouting the power conduits to the deep space scanners which has allowed us to,"

"We've done it Captain! Mr. Spock and I were able to locate the next location of ye Lass's wormhole. It'll be reopening sometime within the next 48 hrs just outside the neutral zone!"

"Excellent work Scotty, Mr. Spock! Congratulations Senator it seems that you'll be getting back sooner than we thought." he said with a happy grin.

The Senator just not say a word . She seemed to in some state of shock from the news. Just as the Captain and his officers raised the red flag of concern the Senator began to laugh. She laughed and laughed

until she began to cry . Seeing her excitement the men began to join her in her glee, and laugh as well. Then

almost suddenly ,as if in a daze, the Senator fell to ground her silk robes gliding behind her eloquently descending around her form. In instantaneous reflex the officers surrounded her immediately each trying to analyze the bazaar event that had just happened.

Pressing his COM badge, "Dr. McCoy to Hallow Deck Two medical emergency!"

Over the COM, "On my way!"

"Senator ? Senator ! Are you all right?…. Spock help me pick her up!"

"That would be unwise Captain . I think it best we do not move her until the Doctor has examined her."

"Well damn it he's just going to have us take her to sick bay any way! And the sooner the better. We just found a way to get her home and I be damned if I let anything happen to her aboard my ship!"

Just as Mr. Spock was about to reply Dr. McCoy came rushing into the hallow deck.

"Captain?", looking around the room the doctor's eyes locked on the Senator as he made his way through the room over to their location. "What happened?" he asked as he began to examine her.

"Mr. Spock and I had just finished telling the wee lass that we had discover a way to spend her back home . She was frozen for a wee pinch and then out nowhere bursts into laughter . She laughter so hard her wee eyes began to water and before we all knew it she was cascading to the floor. As you could imagine we were all in a bit of shock after what happened and then the Captain called you and now what's happened to her Doctor?"

"Looks like she went into shock . It's not every day you get sucked into another galaxy across the universe with no hope of ever returning home. Then just as luck would have it you get picked up by some type of alien starship that finds a way to return you in less than 48 hours . I'd say she's had quiet a bit more excitement than she can handle for now. Jim would you help me take her to sick bay ? I think it'd best if she rest and clam down and I'll be able to run a few more scans just in chase."

"Of course Doctor I was just telling Mr. Spock that we should do just that ." he said shooting

Spock a smirk .

The Captain and doctor picked the Senator up and carried her out of the room. The crowd of overwhelmed crewmen began to settle down and turn their attention back to their normal conversations before all the commotion had begun.

"Well well now Mr. Spock that's one way to get the party kickin aye?"

"_Get the party kickin ? _Another one of your Earth slang phrases. I have told you before that primitive form of langue is ill suiting for an officer at your stance. Most illogical but if you must insist I do believe the incident caused by the Senator's emotions certainly _got the party kicking _.The crew seems to have a lot more to discus."

"Aye they do. Would you care to try some of the surprise rations Ensign Chekov insisted on serving for this banquet?"

"No thank you Mr. Scott ."

"Maybe you prefer Taco Bell, pal."

"Taco Bell?"

"It was a popular food franchise that was popular back in the twenty first century . Chekov thought it would be a good idea to bring back something from the past the show the Senator in his words 'what we were made of' . if you ask me I think it's a splendid idea."

"Fascinating assumption Mr. Scott ."

The COM system began to beep .

"Mr. Spock could you join me in Sickbay ?"

Pressing his COM badge to reply, " On my way Captain. Spock out." pressing his COM badge again, "Excuse me Mr. Scott."

"Aye Mr. Spock see to it that the wee lass is doing better will ya?"

"I will everything I am able to but it is very unlikely that I can do anything significant that the doctor hasn't already done." he said and then exited the hallow deck ,departing for sickbay.

_Meanwhile in Sickbay …._

The Senator was laid out on the examining bed undergoing scans as Jim and the doctor discussed the situation .

"This is very interesting."

"What is bones?'

"It's..it's everything her bone structure, her DNA , even her hair particles . There's not doubt about it she's 100% human."

"I made that assumption myself after first meeting her."

"Well to the eye yes but even down to her DNA is human. This usually wouldn't surprise me but the fact that you say she came from a wormhole that brought her from a different galaxy. Just that right there: the fact that there are humans else where in the universe… Do you have any idea how much we could learn from her ."

"Yes Bones I have thought a lot about that very thing , but we cannot put our own interests above hers. She's very important to her people and she must be returned."

"Well it's a pity . All that knowledge is just going to fly right out of the galaxy . Literally. "

"Now now Bones stop fretting when she wakes up I'm sure she can answer all of your questions."

The computer monitor above the Senators examination bed began to beep. "She's coming about now Jim."

The Senator's eyes began to flutter as she opened them . She began to slowly take in her new surroundings with curiosity.

Noticing the Captain and doctor, "Captain what has happened? Where am I ?"

"Senator this is Doctor McCoy and you are in sickbay . You fainted in the Hallow Deck so we brought you here so the doctor could exam you to make sure you were alright."

She sighted in relief as she began to sit up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor I regret that it

wasn't under better circumstances."

"Well well ,now the pleasure is all mine. Here let me help you up."

"Thank you Doctor." she said as he helped her up.

"It's my pleasure Senator. Now how did a Lady of such grace have such a bad fall?"

"I was overjoyed that that Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott have found a way to return me home ."

"Now that would do it." he said chuckling to himself

"What have you been doing to me while I was unconscious ?"

"Just running a few scans no serious procedures."

"You won't find anything I'm perfectly healthy."

"So it seems." he said looking down at his monitor, "Jim why don't you ask Mr. Spock to join us."

"Certainly." reaching up to press his COM badge, " Mr. Spock could you join us in Sickbay ."

"On my way Captain. Spock out."

"Spock's on his way."

"Excellent he'll be greatly intrigued to over look these scans I just took."

"What do mean doctor? Did you find something wrong with me?"

"Not that I can see Senator. I just think that Mr. Spock , being the science officer, would be interested in how your DNA is the exact match as the human species ."

"That's because I am a human Doctor."

"Senator you're from another galaxy and yet you're the same species as the Doctor and me."

"Captain I know this might sound hard to believe but my people have been traveling between the galaxies for over a millennium. That should not come as such a surprise to you since the main goal of this mission is exploration. Our species has been exploring the galaxy longer than any other so it came as no surprise to me to run into you here in in this galaxy."

"Senator you've just given us the answer to one of our oldest mysteries."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance Doctor."

Just as the doctor was about to question the Senator further the doors to sickbay opened and in walked Mr. Spock.

" Captain I believe you wanted to see me."

"Yes Mr. Spock the doctor has some scans he would like you to look over."

Mr. Spock crossed over to wear the doctor was sitting at his computer and began to over look the scans when the doors opened yet again and in walked Mr. Scott.

"Scotty what on Earth are you doing here? You should be back enjoying the party ."

"Captain I just ame to make sure the wee lass was all right ."

"I'm fine Mr. Scott the doctor took excellent care of me." she said smiling.

"Oh what excellent news well it just so happens that the crew thought it would be a marvelous idea to show some old films for ya. This way we can still celebrate and keep ya off your feet so that you don't tomble again."

"What is a film?"

"Senator a film is movie a series of real or fictional events recorded by a camera and projected onto a screen as a sequence of moving pictures, usually with an accompanying soundtrack . It was very popular form of entertainment for humans in the 20th and 21st centuries."

"Thank you Mr. Spock."

"Your welcome Captain."

" That sounds very intriguing . In my galaxy we look for art as our entertainment."

"What is it exactly that your people consider art?"

"I think the more logical question Captain is what we consider art."

"Yes Captain as similar as we are we come from very different cultures."

"Faire enough Senator."

"I am interested Senator do your people have music."

Her face became stern, "Music and dancing are only used by outlaws . They are symbols of rebellion, sin , and ignorance . They are a symbol of everything that is wrong in our galaxy."

"Fascinating."

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you don't dance or listen to music."(a)

"On the contrary Doctor I am very fond of dancing . However, the dancing I am familiar with and yours are two very different entities."

"Well now this has been very enlightening but Senator I think it best if you accompany Scotty back to the hallow deck before you miss the film."

"Aye lass it'd probably be best if we hurry to."

Just as Scotty and the Senator began to walk out the door the doctor stood up.

"Senator one more question before you leave?"

"What is it doctor?"

"Do your people have any form a religion, or believe in a higher power so to speak?"

"The beliefs of the people differ with each culture Doctor but there is one , I guess you religion that dominates our society. It is free for all to believe in but only those selected can be it can be it's servants."

"What is it called?"

"Religion can be given no name Doctor because in the end it is all one."

"Then what is it called that they believe in ?"

" In my galaxy it is known as The Force."

"Fascinating ."

"Aye yes Mr. Spock very fascinating now if you'll excuse us gentlemen we must be off."

"Wait Senator ! Did you just say The Force?"

"Yes Captain. Why is something wrong?"

"No no nothing you better leave."

"Goodbye Captain." she said and then her and Scotty departed.

"The Force…."

"Is something wrong Jim?"

"No Bones nothing serious I just feel like I am forgetting something."

"You better sleep on it. You've had a very long day and you don't need anything else conflicting with your decision making."

"Your right Bones."

"You bet your mother's speeder I am now go get some rest Spock and I will call you if something dire happens that needs your attention."

"Is that completely necessary ?"

"Doctors orders."

"Alright Bones I'll report to my quarters wake me if you have even the slightest of difficulties and that's Captain's orders."

"You got it Captain now get outta here."

The Captain laughed and then left Sickbay for his quarters. He couldn't seem to get out his head what the Senator had said. How familiar it had been but he just could not place it. After tossing and turning for a good couple of hours the Captain sat up and began to go through old computer files in hope of finding his answer. About and hour into his search he heard banging at his door. He thought this strange since it was very uncustomary to knock .

"Computer who is at my door ?"

"The Senator ." the computer answered.

"Come in." the Captain said and the door opened to revial a very distressed Senator.

"Senator what is the matter? Why are you crying?"

" Oh Captain was that some kind of sick joke? Do you and your crew do this to every alien they come into contact with?"

"Senator I have no idea what you are talking about . What has happened?"

"I went with Mr. Scott to watch the film and and and…"

"And what Senator?"

"It was about me! It showed my life! Everything about it was so real except the ending! It showed my entire world falling apart and my death!" she exclaimed burst into tears yet again she began to fall but the Captain quickly embraced her before she could more than stumble.

"Computer have the doctor come to my quarters immediately."

"Yes Captain."

"Calm down Senator everything will be all right just clam down .There we go now slowly take deep breaths. There you got it now just breath in and out in and out. See feeling better already."

Taking a step back, " Thank you Captain but it was just so horrible I cannot believe your crew could do this ?"

"I promise we will get to the bottom of this."

"You don't understand Captain everything I saw… Everything that showed was real… There were things … secrets that no one knew and if they did it could destroy me like in the film… I watched myself die Captain! I watch my entire world be destroyed right before my eyes!"

The door opened and the doctor came rushing in. A look of surprise was on his face when he saw the Senator .

"I came as quickly as I could Jim what's wrong? Senator are you alright?'

"Bones something has happened take the Senator to Sickbay I think she might go back into shock."

"NO CAPTAIN! After what just happened you're the only one on this ship I can trust."

"Look at me Senator . Bones is my chief medical officer I trust him with my life you have no reason to fear him . I promise you will be safe with him while I get to the bottom of this." noticing her reluctant look he reached into his dour and pulled out his spare COM badge. Handing it to her , "if you for any reason need to contact me just push this and say my name and ill be notified immdeatly." she quickly took it in her hand grasping it like her life depended on it . "Now please go with the doctor you'll be safer in Sickbay."

"Come on Senator the Captain's right and the sooner we leave the sooner e can get to the bottom of this."

"We must hurry doctor. Please help me Captain."

"I promise Senator." and with one last glance her and the doctor hurried out leaving the Captain alone once more. He went over to his night stand and picked up his com badge. "Spock report to my courts immediately something has happened."

"On my way Captain."

Within two minutes Spock was at the Captain's door.

"Come in Spock."

"Captain what is it?"

"There's been an incident the Senator came in very distressed not even five minutes ago . She claimed that the film they showed her were about her life and then something traumatic happening causing her death and her peoples destruction ."

"Fascinating, where is the Senator now?"

"I had Bones take her to Sickbay."

"Did she say what else she saw?"

"That was about all I could get out of her she was very upset I had to try to clam her down. She's very emotional."

"Under her circumstances it is very normal for any human in her current medical condition to be."

"What are you talking about Spock ? What medical condition?"

"Curious. The doctor did not tell you?"

"Tell me what Spock?"

" The Senator is expecting Captain."

"Expecting what?"

" In your human terms Captain the Senator is going to be a mother."

"What?"

_Meanwhile in Sickbay…._

"Now just try to calm down Senator . I'm just going to give you a mild sedative and don't worry this will have no effect on your pregnancy ."

"What are you talking about? What pregnancy? I'm not pregnant?"

" According to my scans you are."

"That's impossible!"

"Here are my scans. You'll see that according to them you are exactly 8weeks today. Congratulations."

"Oh no… Oh Doctor it's happening! Just like in those films!"

"What are you talking about ? What films?"

"The ones they showed in the Hallow Deck . The ones Mr. Scott took me to see. They were about me . They showed my life my people my world everything . They showed the destruction of it all and me die! Oh doctor it was horrible!"

"Oh Senator clam down that's impossible all the films they showed were pure fiction nothing was real."

"No Doctor you don't understand . Everything I saw was real ! There were things I saw that no one else in my galaxy knows . I saw everything I saw my past and my future!"

Just then the Captain and Spock followed by Mr. Scott came rushing in the door.

"Oh Captain thank goodness your hear!"

"Senator please sit we have a lot to discus."

"Have you found out who is behind all this ?"

"Yes Senator a man who is long dead. A filmagrapher and director from the 21st century ."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I but that is why we are all hear to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh I'm so confused."

"Aren't we all Senator. Aren't we all."

" That film they showed me everything in it was real … Everything .."

"Fascinating ."

"Scotty what movie did you show her ?"

"Doctor I believe it was **STAR WARS **."

"**STAR WARS** ?"

"Yes Bones do you know it?"

"What do you mean do I know it my father was obsessed with it! I was brought up watching those movies," he paused in realization, " you're not telling me that you're the senator … That you're the Senator . Amidala ?"

"Yes that is my name…"

"And… and.. Your children are.. Are.."

"Bones are you mad? What has come over you?"

"Damn it Jim do you have any idea who she is!"

Mello 13

"Yes Bones I began to put things together when she mentioned the force earlier and then when me and Spock began to invest age further all the pieces fell together."

"Captain everything you saw on those movies were real. It's all the events that are taking place in my galaxy like the war. I just don't understand how could anyone here possibly know this."

" I honestly don't know Senator."

" Well the person who made those movies certainly knew everything I just hope the way it ended was not the truth."

"Senator I am unfamiliar with the films perhaps you could enlighten me on what these event are that you are referring to."

"I'm referring to my death Mr. Spock. I saw myself give birth to my children and then as I watched myself slowly fade away."

"That does not sound very logical Senator to give birth and then to die just as you have brought your children into the world."

Tears began to roll down her eyes as she spoke, " I watched my husband kill hundreds of people a great number of them were children… it was my own husband that brought the republic, that I fought so hard to protect, to it's end. I watched him destroy every last thing that was good… Evn now my heart aches with the knowledge of it. As illogical as it is Mr. Spock I could not see the logic of living in a world like that."

"Senator I apologize."

There was a moment of silence as they all took in the severity of the situation.

"Captain I do not think I can go back."

"Are you sure Senator your entire life is there."

"There's not much left of a life for me to go back to ."

"The future is not set in stone Senator , if you go back now with all the knowledge you have now you could rewrite your own future. If it is your own husband that is the cause all this demise then if you tell him of all the evil he will cause then you probably can prevent it."

"It's not that easy Captain , if I were to tell him everything I have learned he'd think I've gone mad."

"Perhaps Jim if we give her the films as evidence he'll believe her."

"Doctor you are forgetting about the Prime Directive."

"The what?"

"Senator we are bond by the Prime Directive. It is our number one rule when making contact with new species. We must not tamper with the natural flow and evolution of a society, but there's never been a case like yours. You are human which makes you one of us regardless of what galaxy your are from but the situation you are in does not just effect you but countless others . I do not know if I could allow that."

"But Captain if you don't countless others would die."

"In my world Senator we went through three world wars that almost destroyed our people. We learned from our mistakes and so nothing like it has ever happened since."

"Your's is not the only world that has suffered Captain before there was nothing like chaos in my galaxy and then the Jedi brought peace to a completely devastated galaxy. There is no amount of suffering that can ever be matched but if the future unfolds like it did in the films the results could be worse. Captain I'm afraid that this matter is greater than just my life but of the lives of countless others in the galaxy."

"I understand Senator and I completely sympathize with you but I cannot ignore the Prime Directive."

"Then you have already made up your decision."

"I'm afraid so Senator ."

"Jim she'll die…"

"You think I don't know that Bones!"

"Captain …"

"Don't give me that Spock you know better than anyone I am bond to this as a Starfleet Captain!"

"Yes Captain , but there might be another alternative." turning toward the Senator, "You Senator have an advantage that you did not in this futuristic timeline. In an old human saying you hold all the cards. Now with all your knowledge you could prevent that horrific future , and help shape a prosperous one in its stead."

"An alternate reality ?"

"Precisely."

"But what if I make things worse.."

"That's highly improbable Senator ."

"Even so Senator even with all this knowledge you still know even if thing unfolded the way they did in the films in the end all is resolved and the evil is destroyed . If you change that there's a chance that could not happen."

"And that's why I'm so torn Doctor ."

"Whatever decision you make Senator it is yours…"

_Fourteen hours later in shuttle bay two…._

"I guess this good bye Captain I don't know how I will ever repay you ."

"Like I said before Senator the pleasure is all mine."

The crew continued with the goodbyes to the Senator . Once all the pleasantries were done the Captain and his senior officers accompanied the senator to her shuttle bay.

"It's a wee shame yer leaving us lass it was a real pleasure knowing ya."

"I greatly enjoyed your company …all of you."

"Have you decised yet on your course of action Senator ?"

"Yes Spock I believe I have ."

"We wish you best of luck Senator ."

"Thank you gentlemen."

"Live long and prosper ."

"I intend to…."

The senator's shuttle took off and as she descended into the wormhole back to her galaxy far far away….


End file.
